Dumb Bunny Sly Fox
by car213
Summary: Judy hopps was born into slavery. expected to be complacent and meek, preds are at the top of the food chain yet when Nick wilde meets this crazy rabbit its hard to tell who owned who.
1. In The Beginning

Judy was born a slave, lived with her mother and father. They worked at a plantation owned by a family of foxes. Mr. wilde didn't like relationships between their workers but, allowed bonnie and stu hopps to have a litter. they needed i bigger work force and a hare or two never hurt, the baby being born of Course being Judy hopps along with 2 brothers and 1 sister. Needless to say her life was pretty uneventful that was until her 12th birthday. If slaves had kids Mr. and Mrs. Wilde wouldn't make them work till they reached their 12th birthday, Judy had reached hers when she got her job. Since she was a girl and so young they decided to give her a different job off the fields. They had a child Nick wilde who wasn't the cleanest of mammals or most organized. They didn't have time for him so told Judy she was to be by his side at all times making sure he didn't get in trouble. Judy wasn't sure about this, not that she had a choice but nevertheless her parents told her she was lucky because this meant she got to live in the house with a real bed, and had a chance to learn helping Nick study. The first day of meeting Nick came and she was nervous, she hoped he wasn't mean or hungry.

She was sitting in the living room. Gently stroking her ears waiting for Nick to come down stairs, slowly but surely he came. She only looked at his eyes surprised they had a bold green tint, while his parents were blue. In nick's mind he was thinking the same thing he had never seen a bunny with such purple eyes. His parents were first to speak "Nick this is Judy hopps, Judy this is Nick wilde" Nick walked around her like if he was studying her.

"what's this" Nick asked

"she's a slave she works for us and now she will be taking care of you" his mom answered

"no thank you she looks no older than me" his mother gave him a death glare

"it's not up to you and she is your age now you to go up to your room" Nick stared at his mother for a few seconds before he decided this wasn't the time to stand his ground. He walked over to Judy and toke her hand.

"Come on" Judy followed even though already she wasn't loving the fox. As soon as he opened the door to his room still holding her hand she was surprised to say the least.

"this is one room" she said eyes wide

"yup this is our room, my parents didn't want to give you a room so we are going to share"

Judy looked around "that's ok I share with a lot of mammals so I won't mind sharing a bed"

Nick blushed "WE ARE NOT SHARING A BED!" Judy gave an awkward smile

"sorry I just thought it was normal for mammals to share everything"

"well it's not I'll give you pillows and a blanket and you can sleep on the floor" than Nick asked a question "wait you're a slave why are you so clean shouldn't you have slave clothes and be covered in dirt?"

"nope" "Mrs. Wilde bought me some new clothing and let me shower"

"huh"

"alright" said Judy "according to your mom and dad we are supposed to sudy so where are your books" nick looked at her and started to laugh.

"Wow did you really think we are going to study?"

'Yes"

"well no we are going for a walk"

Judy looked troubled "but you have to study"

"really I had no idea, listen my parents own you so you work for me and I say we are going on A walk" Judy gave him a glare

"that's not how it works I'm in charge of you so we are going to study" Nick looked for something to say and an idea hit him

"alright fine if we study for a few hours you have to promise to go on a walk with me"

Judy pondered on this for a second 'why is he so fixated on going on a "walk" "fine works for me" Judy decided, and with that he pulled out his books from a bag. Ok here help me study by reading this passage and I'll answer the questions. Judy looked at him with an absolutely emotionless face.

"Nick" "I'm a slave I couldn't read to save my life"

"Oh" "Haha" Nick gave an awkward chuckle rubbing the fur behind his ears. "forgot, if you want I could help te-"

"yes" Judy interrupted, Nick smirked and they spent the next few hours teaching Judy basic reading and writing.

"wow, you're a fast learner" Judy smiled. "alright, well a promise is a promise now you have to come with me" Judy's smile turned to a slight frown

"it's 8 don't you have a curfew" won't your parents get mad"

"my parents won't be back for a few days, and the workers aren't allowed in the house, so we only have to sneak out and back in it's all good" Judy didn't know about this but she had promised so she had to go with him.

With a sigh she agreed, "fine let's go" Nick took Judy's hand again as he lead her down the stairs to a back door.

"alright don't talk into I say we can" "let's go" then ran out quietly until they ran past the farm land into a forested area. "were going to go to a spot I go, I have night vision so don't let go or you'll get lost." Judy nodded holding his hand harder as she was scared not being able to see. They walked and walked taking in their surroundings, Judy thought it was beautiful she had never been here much less at night and the moon made the trees glow.

"wow this is beautiful" she said

"yeah" Nick agreed "just wait until we get to my spot. And surely a few minutes later they were there.

There was a river that flowed glowing blue in the moonlight, there was a huge tree bigger than all the rest and she saw a rope hanging down it. Nick started to claim telling Judy to follow, she didn't want to but her curiosity got the best of her. After what seemed like ages of pulling up she saw a wooden box hidden in the trees leafs. It Was Huge! Her eyes were wide she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Before she could say anything nick's head poked out extending his hand to pull her up.

"did you do this!" she asked her tone full of wonder.

"Well, yes, yes I did" he answered as he pulled a blanket out the corner where there were two baskets one with snacks one with drinks. He threw a drink and a bag of carrot chips to Judy "I built this about 2 years ago, I felt like I needed somewhere to escape and the view isn't half bad" Judy looked off to the distance everything seems to glow and off far she could see a small city.

"wow I want to live there one day"

Nick chuckled "seeing as you're a slave I don't think that happen" plus it's not that great. they say it's going to be a big city someday called zootopia, but how funny is that it's a small pred town like pray would get along with preds.

"you never know maybe one day prey and predators will live together in harmony"

Nick laughed loudly "that be the day" Judy gave him a death glare "I'm just kidding" he chuckled

Nick went and sat next to her looking off to the horizon. They sat there in comfortable silence until Nick broke it. "so you're a slave" Judy started to play with her fingered

"yeah"

"how is it"

"I mean it's not that bad I've heard stories of other farms, your dad and mom treat us ok but the works can be a little pawsy sometimes" Nick eyes went wide

"wait do you mean they touch you and um stuff" Judy blushed

"no, No, not like that I mean sometimes they might hit someone or grab you a little too hard" she pulled up her sleeve she had a paw mark bruised from when they brought her to the house. Nick felt bad he touched her bruise, she quickly jerked her hand away putting her sleeve back down. Nick didn't really love the idea of opening up to anyone, he felt like talking to her but decided against it. He looked over at her and smirked she had eating over 4 bags of carrot chips!.

"alright carrots I think we should go" Judy looked at him, normally she would be angry but she was in too much of a good mood. So she just rolled her eyes and followed him down. The walk back was quiet again Judy had to take his paw. She would never admit it but she was getting used to it. Again they ran inside the house being careful to not be heard. They ran straight to their beds only thinking of sleep.

Judy snuggled into the pillows borrowing while Nick laid into the covers looking down at her on the floor. Nick chuckled

"you know you have been calling me Nick when it should be sir or " Judy giggled

"can't see that happening"

"your right from now on I'm master"

"Nick"

"yeah"

"shut up"

"ok"

 **Still need a beta just a reright of ch 1 nothing is different for the most part just worked on grammar and stuff a bit finally not lien new ch coming sorry for disappointing yall**


	2. In The End

**Chapter 2:**

Nick woke up to the sound of someone writing. He rubbed his eye shuffling to the side of his bed, to find a very awake bunny practicing reading and writing.

Nicked rubbed his eyes yawning "how long have you been awake" he mumbled looking at his clock. "It's only 7:00" Judy didn't look away from her papers.

"Oh, bunnies naturally are early risers I woke up at 5:43, didn't wanna wake you so I kept busy" Nick was trying to pick some dirt off his finger nails.

Nick chuckled "Hey fluff you hungry I'm starving" he said while getting off his bed getting ready to go. Judy stood up dusting herself off.

"Yeah I could eat" and with that they were off. Judy was still amazed by the size of the house, it was like the barn ten times bigger, and over fifty mammals lived in the barn. Nick looked over and smirked seeing her looking in awe at every corner of the house. Soon they reached the kitten in which Judy sat down and Nick on the other side, taking out two bowls. He poured her cereal and then some for himself, they sat in silence, eating. Nick would catch Judy looking at him only for her to quickly look away and vice versa. Nick broke the silence

"So..."

"What's up" asked Judy

"Well my parents aren't coming back for at least three more days so what are going to do?" Judy rubbed some milk off her face.

"I don't know, do you have any games?" Nick started to tap his chin

"Oh, my dad has some board games in the living room that could be fun." Judy smiled at him then nodded. They strolled into the living room with full stomachs. Nick looked around spotting what he was searching for. Nick open the cabinet, inside was a tower of board games and different sets of cards

"So" Nick said as if asking a question, "you know how to play any of this cause I have no idea"

Judy read through the names being dominos, blackjack etc... "Nope" Nick started tapping his chin Judy noticing he does that when he thinks. Than his face brightened indicating he thought of something.

"Ok do you know what tic tac toe?"

"Nope"

 _God, what do you do for fun?_ Nick thought.

"Alright how about truth or dare?"

"Nuh uh" Nick sighed

"Ok truth or dare is really simple. I ask truth or dare you and then you choose one. If it's truth I can ask you anything and you have to answer, if it's dare than I can dare you to do anything and you have to do it, and we switch off."

"Why?"

"That's the rules, wanna play?" Judy smiled

"Sure"

"Ok I'll start" Nick Said "Truth or Dare?"

"Umm... truth"

 _Dammit_ thought Nick he already had planned an awful dare

"Alright, if you had to date a bear or a muse which would it be?" Nick started to notice her foot thumps when deep in thought he thought it was kind of cute.

"Well, I don't know either really. I don't care about species, it's what's on the inside."

"Truth or Dare" said Judy as Nick started to blush

"Truth" Judy blushed at the thought of her question

She scooted closer for no reason "Do you have... a girlfriend?" Nick choked coughing

"Um well... yes" Judy's ears lowered slightly

"Oh" she said sounding a little to sad

"Well I did, but we broke up before I moved back here a few days ago."

"Oh!" Judy again said this time sounding way to happy. Judy started to brush her right ear

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" she mumbled stressing the kissed part.

"Yeah" Nick answered quickly wanting to avoid future questioning

"Was it nice?" Judy asked facing away to not show her blush. Nick failed, he thought for a second

"I guess, it's a kiss" Nick looked at Judy making more of a statement more than asking.

"You never kissed anyone?" Judy was more tugging her ear now than brushing

"Well everyone one is way older than me other than my brother so I didn't really have the chance." Nick didn't even think about what he said next

"Want to kiss me?" he blurted out Judy and Nick turned red as tomatoes

"WHAT!" she screamed

"Yeah, just so you know what's it's like" Judy was now looking Nick in the eyes a questioning look

"Nick, I'm a slave and a rabbit, so it's double illegal" she stressed

"Woah, woah, woah, it's not like we like each other. Think of it as an experiment… for science" Nick mentally face pawed for saying that. Judy slyly smiled

"For science" she said as she started to lean closer "Just once and we never talk about this, ok?"

"Ok" Nick agreed, his mouth dry, his paw pads sweaty. They both leaned in and meet in the middle Judy felt weird but got more into it as she followed his lead. After a few seconds Nick tried to stop, scared of having a heart attack. Only to feel her put her hands around his neck, and pull him right back this time making out. After around one minute they both leaned back panting for air. Both only looked at each other for a while, "So" Nick said "How was it"

Judy played with her thumbs "Nice, I guess" she said trying not sound nearly as excited as she was. " You kind of bit my tongue though" she showed him her tongue that had a single tiny bit mark.

Nick chuckled "You were jabbing my entire mouth with it so..."

Judy elbowed him "Ok let's never talk about this" she said looking away.

Nick laughed loudly "Sure fluff"

"I'm serious!" she exclaimed waving her hands like a madman

"Of course" "but you know we didn't write anything down and that's the most important part of the scientific processes. Maybe a retest" Judy giggled

"I think I might be more interested in learning chess now, anything that's less personal." For the next few hours they looked at the rules, trying to figure it out. Trying their best to push the kiss out of mind. After a while they started playing well, Nick was winning almost every time. Saying his natural fox slyness was to blame.

After a while Judy got hungry, she pulled Nick into the kitchen and started to teach Nick the basics of cooking that she learned from her mother. They cooked together, ate together, and played together for the next few days, till Nick's parents came back. They more than surprised that nothing in the house was broken and everything was clean, even his room. Before they knew it Judy had been with Nick for over a month. Without even knowing they had become something more than friends, they were family, Judy didn't feel like a slave anymore. Nick was taken to a parade by his parents, and he had to beg them to bring Judy. He would go anywhere without her. His grades had sky rocketed he almost never got himself in trouble and his parents were glad. This all changed one night with one mistake.

Nick woke up when he heard Judy scream and sit up sweating, it was two in the morning. He was quick to stand up and walk over to her.

"Judy what's wrong" he asked in a worried tone. Judy looked at him and gave him a weak smile

"It's ok just a nightmare" Nick sighed nodding, patting her back before he went back into his bed. He closed his eyes when he heard her sniffle.

 _Alright that's it_ he thought.

"Judy, come on" he said lifting his sheets. He gave her a weak smile, surprised when she jumped into the bed borrowing into nick's side. He looked down to where they were almost nose to nose. Judy spoke

"Thank you Nick… for everything" Nick thought about just saying something tribal but decided to open up just this once, it was Judy after all.

"No… Judy thank you, he paused looking troubled, to tell you the truth my parents are too busy to pay attention to me and I got kicked out of school. I felt alone, but now thanks to you I have a friend again….no, best friend but more… the bond I feel with you can't be described with words." Before either of them knew it they threw themselves at each other kissed again Judy's hands holding onto his neck.

As soon as it began it ended when Nick's door slammed open showing his bad painting

"Sorry it took so long I had to chang-" Judy and Nick broke apart but not quick enough, His dad's face show nothing but surprise, then anger and disgust. He took Judy's hand dragging her out of bed and out the room Nick screaming.

"Dad it's not what it looks like!"

"Shut up Nick! Do you know what you are even doing? We'll deal with this in the morning," and with that his door slammed shut. Nick pulled on his fur hard enough to pull it out not noticing to nervous to care. Needless to say Nick didn't sleep the rest of the night. thinking about what just happened and the morning to come.

In the morning Nick sat on one side of the couch while Judy on the other looking at their feet. Both parents looking at each other not really wanting to say what they had to.

"Nick do you know what you were doing?" his had sighed "Maybe we are to blame, but Nick, any kind of relationship with someone other than your species is illegal, prey being with a predator is even more, and on top of that, she's a slave. That's three laws! Nick that could be years in prison if not death. We want you to know we love you and this is why we are doing this." both Nick and Judy were looking at the ground playing with their fingers.

His mom sighed "Nick we are sending you away to a school for troubled kids" Nick looked up in shock as did Judy. She blamed herself for this for stepping the all too clear boundaries. "Judy" another sigh "We are selling you to the market"

Nick stood up his voice filled with anger "No, please!" Tears forming in his eyes "I'll be good! I'll get good grades never mess around but please let her stay with her family!" He begged

"Sorry, but the choice is final"

Nick growled "You never have time for me and now your pushin me away!" Nick sighed losing all emotion in his voice "I guess that's how you deal with trash right" he turned around and walked out the door slamming it shut. Judy sat there not having any more tears left. In one night, one moment her world crumbled she was left empty.

Moments later two carts showed up. Nick was standing by himself while Judy was standing with his mom and dad. Judy begged Mr. Wilde to say goodbye and after shedding forced tears they said yes, she ran over to Nick slamming into him in a hug which Nick quickly returned. He pulled a fake smile

"Don't worry fluff, we'll see each other again,. Oh and before I forget" he pulled out a paper from his pocket giving it to her before hugging her again as a final goodbye.

Both carts started riding in different directions. Judy smiled as she saw the paper, it was all the notes for there reading and writing lessons. He had finished them for her to continue by herself. Her smile fell as she started to cry. Nick also pulled something from his pocket holding it tight it was a glass chess piece with a crack. He smiled at the memory where she cracked it when she slammed it on the table after winning after losing ten times in a row.

They both whispered into the air "Goodbye"

 **A/N: Wow that took a while since I had to right it twice fell asleep without saving it. Btw this is not the end just saying. I'm excited to see how people react to this took me around 4 hours to type twice lol. Review if you like it or not just tell me what you think peace!**

 **Hey guys, Quiley here! I was an editor/proofreader of this story, I hope you guys enjoyed the story, have a great rest of the day.**


	3. New Life

**Machiavellian meaning cold and detached-they seem to have no real feelings toward anyone else. In this way, they don't mind hurting other people's feelings as long as they are getting what they desire**

Nick had been at new horizon for 12 months now, every day was terrible. When he tried to make friends, he was rejected for being a "pray lover" as they called him. When he came here even the teachers thought of him as disgusting he could see it in their judgmental eyes, the way his weekly phycologist visits all seemed to be about him being mentally ill. That day, his last day home he told himself he was never gonna let anyone see they got to him. he was going to wear a mask, after having it on for so long he was starting to wonder if there was even anything under it anymore. First it was depression, than isolation, and now emptiness. if everyone saw him as a vulgar boorish fox, he was going to be the most Machiavellian S.O.B they had ever seen.

Things weren't super great for Judy either, the slave market was brutal. When mammals are waiting to be sold, that was worst part, she had to stay tied up to a rusty chain along with others. Only being feed once a day with minimal sunlight or mobility. The sound of leaky pipes driving her insane. Lucky for her she was only there for 36 hours 52min, that's right, she counted. Slaves are always in high demand something she was thankful for. She had heard rumors about her new master, just by seeing his house she knew it has true. He was an old black panther and a total pervert. There was painting of naked mammals everywhere, and the way he treated his workers was not exactly to code. Judy didn't really care after a few months, along as he didn't put his ugly old paws on her, but surly at the 6 month mark he tried Judy kicking him on the teeth he had left in escaping. Truth was she was scared, slave with nowhere to go on the run. Remembering the night with Nick she decided on her new life, and a wooden sigh told her she was there. **Welcome to happytown**

 **Guys I made this super short for a reason. The next is gonna be really long, and I want to know what yall thing. Do you guys want a chp over Nick and Judy as kids in their new homes. Or the main story line leave a comment main story line skips 6 year btw**


	4. Expensive Encounter

Nick was now eighteen. He had gotten out of the "school" when he was sixteen and a lot had changed about him. The purpose of New Horizon was to help kids that have unhealthy tendencies such as fighting, stealing and everything in between, him having a "mental issue" that causes him to desire pray, but that didn't matter to him. What mattered is he now had studied business and psychology. He used his wit and loan his father gave him to become a rather wealthy man. He now owns a few oil and coal mines giving him a nice expensive home in the center of bought many useless items just because he could, he even bought a girlfriend. He had a "try and stop me" kind of tone when talking to most people, so he didn't have many friends. Always keep things to himself, he had built walls around him. The only people to ever see those walls down were "her" and his girlfriend. His girlfriend was a beautiful red fox with light fur named Annabel. They had been together for two years but known each other before. They had been living together since Nick bought his home, she would ask for slaves to tend to the house cleaning, cooking and such, but his answer was always no. She would ask why but he never wanted to tell her, saying things such as 'that's what I have you for' with a smirk, but inside his head all to painful memories remained. That all changed an expensive evening in town.

 _I have changed_ thought Nick, walking around town after having lunch out. Holding the hand of a beautiful fox, he thought of himself as pathetic. He wouldn't do it in purpose but, he would always find himself staring at every gray bunny. He knew he would never see her again and that even if he did, it wouldn't matter. He told himself she didn't matter to him anymore, yet he would wear a cracked crystal queen chess piece around his neck, hanging on a piece of string. He didn't even know it but, anytime he would be stressed he grip it like a lifeline. Annabel broke him out of his thoughts

"Something wrong?" She asked, concern across her face. Nick smiled

"Course not."

She continued "You've kinda been out of it today" he simply nodded

"Sorry, I've been thinking about old memories lately" she gave him an interested look

"Such as?" Nick smirked

"Don't worry about it, it's no biggie, I'll be fine"

She didn't look pleased by his answer "Nick come on you gotta open up to me sometimes."

Nick sighed "Promise I'll tell you soon, I just need to think for myself." she smiled sweetly, but Nick didn't notice one bit. He was way too distracted. He looked to one of the stages, where they would sell slaves. His eyes pinned to a gray rabbit. _You're pathetic Nick_ he shook his head _Stop thinking about her_. Than his mind went blank his mouth dry. She turned around looking around chained by the hands. She had basically just brown cloth on like a potato sack, her fur was dirty and messy but her eyes… they filled Nick with a stinging feeling from his head to his toes. Those beautiful purple eyes. She turned around clearly not spotting Nick.

Nick turned to Annabel, "Hey Annie you know how you wanted a slave?" She nodded "You're so smart! That's a great idea, in fact let's go right now." he said not letting her answer as he ran to the stance to take a number and take a seat. Annie standing in the same spot completely surprised.

Slowly different mammals walked in telling their skills. First a sheep talking about farming and what not. Nick didn't care, but Annie was by his side listening

"He doesn't sound bad, he will do." Nick spoke a little too soon.

"No... I mean no... only the best for you" she smiled sweetly, then came a badger followed by a deer and finally a purple eyed bunny. Now he paid attention, "Starts at one-hundred gold coins she's worth it folks," than she spoke a lazy voice

"I can read and write perfectly, cook, clean and do field work" Nick smiled in pride to the read and write part. Than he heard the man next to him.

"I'm going to enjoy feeling her up if you know what I mean" Nick slowly tuned giving him a crazy eye twitching a bit, like he was ready to stab the man. This didn't go unnoticed by Annabel.

"Ok, raising by one-hundred!" almost everyone except four mammals in the room put their hands down

The cheetah next to him spoke up "Raising to one-thousand!" everyone but Nick but their hands down. Nick spoke up

"Raising to two-thousand!"

"Well, there does my wallet" the cheetah spoke up

"Raising to five-thousand!"

"Raising to eight-thousand!"

"Raising to ten-thousand!" _There goes my bank account_ thought Nick. than the cheetah spoke again

"Raising to twelve-thousand" Nick froze for a second before saying out loud

"Twenty-thousand!" Nick froze again _there goes my life savings_. Everyone was quiet now except for Annabel

"ARE YOU INSANE NICK! THAT'S MORE THAN OUR HOUSE!"

Nick ignored her telling her to wait here, she didn't like that very much. He began to walk backstage where they took Judy.

He entered looking around like a mad man till he saw her running up to her.

"Judy!" he said at the top of his lungs huge smile across his face, she turned around, giving him a weird look

"Sorry sir but that isn't me," Nick's smile fell instantly

Judy smiled brightly, then giggled a little "Nick, that much for me? You must have missed me" she said, throwing herself into Nick

Nick's smirked, hugging her, "Sly bunny"

"Dumb fox"

 **A/N: I legit have no idea how long it took him to write this i'm just his editor**

 **-Quiley**


	5. Drawing The Line

**Alright so first I just wanna say sorry. I know that this chapter took a lot longer than the rest and this was because of many reasons... One was a point that is really important because this is kinda were the rest of the story is changed because of it, also fourth of july and what not so yeah but hey I try my best. I try my best but I can promise I wont take 5 days anymore at the most 3 but most likely one to two days at least till summer is over. Cya at the end :)**

Nick broke out of the friendly hug, looking at Judy with tender eyes. Not believing this was relatedly.

"Wow never thought I would see you again… not complaining or anything, but, wow." Judy shot him a smile.

"Yeah I figured you wanted to see me when you paid... How much again, oh yeah 20,000! I'm I that special?" she asked, still laughing Nick responded with his usual slyness.

"Carrots, please, was I ever one to pass on a good deal." Nick turned around seeing Annie walking to them.

"Oh yeah, I should tell you that-" he was cut off when Annie took his paw in hers, smiling at Judy kindly (not knowing any of Nick's history).

"Hello, I'm Annie. It's nice to meet our 20,000 dollar investment." she stressed the "20,000" dollar part, shooting Nick an angry glare. Nick scratched the back of his head guiltily.

"Look, I had to! She's special…because…" Nick stopped talking, quickly running over to Judy picking up her right arm and wiggling it in the air. "I mean, look at these rabbit arms! Damn, she could pick up a horse, and… and, look at those feet!" He took her foot throwing her off balance and nearly making her fall. Her foot was covered with tiny scratches and dirt. "That's a lucky worker's foot if I've ever seen one." Judy pulled her foot away giving him a killer glare.

"I dare you to do that again, Nickolas Wilde" she threw her hands on her hips.

Annie was laughing a little. "You can call him "master" or "sir" and you call me "miss" or "ma'am"." Judy looked guiltily at the ground. She had forgotten her place.

"Of course _ma'am_." She glared daggers at Nick and if a looks could kill he was dead ten times over.

Nick laughed nervously, and all he could do was think _'dear god this is not going to end well for me_ '. A cart pulled over to Annie, who gave it directions to their house. Nick was the first to get in, holding his hand out to help Judy, she gracefully took his hand and sat next to him. Moments later a disappointed look shot across Annie's face as she noticed how close he and Judy sat. The only spot left for her was on the edge of the chair, next to her new servant and farthest from Nick.

Nick and Judy paid no attention her, instead talking about stupid things like their favorite music and nick's carrot pie recipe as well as how much she had heard of "amazing" plays being created, scripted and preformed. No of which she had ever seen. Annie felt a new feeling in her chest that she had never felt before. Something in between love and disgust. What it was became all too clear after what Nick asked Judy next.

"Say, Fluff, I heard about this _huge_ play that's going on tomorrow! Want to come with?" she knew now for sure what it was: a seed. The seed of jealousy latching onto her heart. How can they talk to each other like this as if they knew each other for years? _He doesn't even ask_ me _out to that kind of stuff!_ Shethought, _in fact he told me he hates it!_

Judy was fighting herself not to throw her arms around Nick with happiness!

"Yes!" she squealed before coughing and regaining her composer. "I mean, yeah, sure! That sounds cool!" Meanwhile Annie was flaming in the background.

"NICK!" she screamed, burning with hatred for Judy. "She's a _slave_ not your best friend! You can't just go to a show with her!" Nick could have sworn he saw smoke coming out of Annie's nose and ears.

Nicks ears fell flat against his skull, as did Judy's. Nick rubbed his chin thoughtfully and Judy could have sworn that she saw Annie almost shed a tear. _Crap, I forgot about Nick's girlfriend._ Judy thought, cringing.

Nick reach a conclusion in his thoughts, replying: "Hey, don't worry about it, I'm sure she's stressed from being in waiting for an owner. This is for the best so she will work twice as hard, right?"

"…right of course." Judy said nervously.

The ride home was filled with information from both Nick and Annie, telling her about how he lived near the center in a big house even by the city's standards. Judy was really excited, why wouldn't she be. Sure she got a bad vibe from the other fox, but working for her best friend? Waayyy worth it.

Nick couldn't stop himself from stealing looks at her, rubbing his eyes and pinching himself. _This must be a dream!_ He told himself.

After a few minutes they had arrived home and Judy was speechless. She had never seen such a beautiful home.

There was a steel gate surrounding the house and the beautiful garden. The house was almost completed made out of marvel and stone, it was painted white with black and some purple, purple being known as a color or classy family would use, the house was at least three stories high and the garden was _gorgeous_!

"Wow, are you sure I didn't die and go to heaven?" she asked nobody while staring towards the water fountain wide eyes. Nick could help but smile a chuckle a bit. "Yep. Annie loves tending to the garden. It's beautiful, right?"

"Yeah." Judy agreed.

The cart stopped in front of the gate, Judy and Annie started walking towards the entrance while Nick stayed behind to pay. Judy spoke shyly to Annie. "Miss, when did you and Nick Meet?"

The vixen's reply emotionless. "Two years ago."

"How? What was he like?" Judy stuttered, wondering if she was crossing personal boundaries as a slave.

A small smile appeared on Annie's face as she thought of her first time seeing Nick.

"Well, I don't know how to put it. He was handsome, of course, and he was…no shy isn't the right word. He was…private?" she said was a questioning tone. "He'd never talked to me, but I saw him all the time at a local coffee shop. After a week or more of obsessing over him, I got over my fears to talk to him and, well, what can I say? He has a way with words. He never does tell me much about his past but I know he's a good fox. Rough outside but he's a good and gentle soul."

"Yeah…" Judy agreed quietly.

Judy was happy for Nick; he was happy! What more could she want? She couldn't deny it though, she loved him and she was jealous of Annie, but a fox and a bunny can never be together, let alone a rich boy and a slave.

Annie turned so she could look at Judy as soon as they reached the door, she sighed "Look, I'm sorry if I was a little mean. I don't want you to think I have something against slaves or, or rabbits. It just… ugh, I don't know… I was… jealous. I know it's stupid but after a few seconds of knowing each other, you're like, best friends. I understand though. Nick's a really nice guy. I just hope you don't think about like you"

'O _h, god, why does she have to be so nice, I'm jealous too.'_

"I hope you can think of me as a friend as well as your master" Annie finished.

"Yeah! Of course!" Judy pulled a fake smile, though her ears are still droopy. Annie didn't even notice but she was already stepping on the boundaries between slave and owner. She didn't want what happened last time to happen again. ' _Dumb bunny'_ she thought. _You can never have their life._

Seconds later Judy was inside, surrounded by the beautiful house. She didn't care though. She was lost in thought. Nick walked in a smile on his face that vanished when he saw Judy's troubled look. He was about to ask when she spoke first. "Can you show me my bed? I'm tired."

Nicks ears fell. "Yeah, sure Carrots. Follow me." With that he took her to the second floor, and into a room at the end of the hall.

"Here." He said, opening the door.

Judy quietly walked into the room her looking at her feet. She was began to close the door but stopped when Nick slipped his foot in at the last moment.

"Oww," he said. "That hurt more than I planned."

"Judy? What's wrong? Did I do something?" he sounded so desperate.

She spoke softly as he got down on one knee to be closer to her eye level.

"No, you did nothing! I'm…I'm just tired Nic...sir." with that the door slammed on his face.

 **ALRIGHT SO ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR THE WAIT. MORE IMPORTANT NEWS IM THINKING OF STARTING A NEW STORY WELL 2 BUT ONLY ONE FOR NOW. I KNOW IM SORRY! IM THE WORST. SO EITHER A JACK SAVAGE AND Nick RIVALY OR A ORIGNAL PLOT BASED SO STAY TOONED. NOW WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK THIS CH TOOK ME A WHILE BUT I THINK ITS NOT THAT BAD BUT THAT UP TO YALL TELL ME WHAT YALL THOUGHT CYA : )**

Hey, this is Shadowen, I did the editing this time 'round. I think I got everything, but if I missed some, don't hate in the comments bc I won't see them and they will only bug the author.


End file.
